How Long Will The Rain Last?
by koyou
Summary: AU fic. What will happen when these selected students from PLANTs, EA, and ORB are made to stay together for one whole year? Well, let's pray then. Please read and review!


**How Long Will The Rain Last…? **

* * *

**Disclaimer… **

I absolutely own my plot and my original characters. Other than those, I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1… **

**Before the Beginning… **

* * *

"Not that I don't see its good points but, I think whoever that came up with this idea must have been, at that time, more-than-half drunk. That, or he's ridiculously optimistic."

"That's harsh, son, coming from you."

A soft laugh followed by a sharp, decisive click of the suitcase closing shut.

"Is it really? So, you're going to say that you weren't thinking the same thing, too, when you were sent there back then?"

The reply was perfectly bland. "But I thought worse, of course. I had half a mind to blow his brain out even. Whoever that had picked me to go then."

He couldn't help but chuckled a little at that. "We were thinking about it the other day, too. When we found out that we were chosen for this – ah – honored program."

"I don't regret going, though. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met your mother."

A snort. "Let's not go there, if you don't mind, father. I heard enough that I think I can recount it word for word by now."

"Ah, I keep forgetting, don't I? That you have your eyes on someone already?"

His bored eyes showed mild surprise. He spoke lightly, "Have I? Whoever she may be, she is sure to be pitied…"

"And I hope you will never speak of yourself that way again," the father said quietly, coldly.

"I'm very sorry," said the son apologetically. But then he added wryly. "However, it's also a common truth that people are not too comfortable with what I am, father."

A sigh. "Miss Clyne accepts you, son."

The grim light in his eyes vanished and was replaced by amusement. "Lacus? You think that I have my eyes on Lacus? Father, you do remember that she's engaged to my best friend, of course?"

The slight frown deepened. "I know Siegel and Patrick enough to believe that they won't force their children into marrying each other if it's against their wishes."

"And I won't argue that with you. But I think they are very much in love with each other. Well, I know Athrun is, anyway."

"He told you?"

"He didn't need to." He shook his head ruefully. "The way he looks at her, the way he speaks of her, the way he acts around her… father, it's just too obvious not to notice. If Yzak notices, then I say everyone does."

"But Miss Clyne? She likes him the same way, too?"

It was a little difficult not to roll his eyes then. "I don't think I'm supposed to know that."

"No, you aren't. But…" his father's eyes narrowed in thought. "Who knows, George Allster's daughter might not be too bad…"

There was a smallest falter in his rapid typing, but he recovered quickly. He asked in a carefully light tone. "Fllay Allster, father?"

"You know her?"

"We've met," a faint note of stiffness in his otherwise smooth voice. "Long time ago."

The father regarded his son thoughtfully.

"Considering who her father is, I think I can guess on my own which group she will belong to. But what about ORB? Who do they send this year?"

The cheerfulness in his father's voice was enough to make him pause and look up.

"I'll bet with everything I have that Kaguya's daughter is one of them! You may forget Allster's girl and the rest if you meet with Kaguya's daughter. They say she looks just like her mother – I don't know if that's true or not but if she's Kaguya's daughter and has half of her looks and her nature…"

"I hate to interrupt you, father, but who is Kaguya?"

His father stared wide-eyed at him. "Maybe I should start checking your grades, son. Kaguya is---" he coughed, "---_was_ Uzumi Nara Asha's wife. And if you tell me that you don't know who he is, I'll need to have a serious talk with your teachers."

But he couldn't care less. He stared at his father. "Chief Representative of ORB's daughter? She's going?"

"Why not? Miss Clyne's going, too."

"That's not what I meant. It's just that I heard that she's sickly and almost never came out of her house unless she needed to go to the hospital."

A snort from his father, not at all unlike his earlier. "That's the exact same thing they said about Kaguya when she still lived with her family in Scandinavia. Knowing her, she made that up so her daughter wouldn't have to suffer the stupid Medias. She did say, after all, that she wanted her child to have a normal life, if she could give it."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," he commented tentatively. "But you used past tense, father?"

His father's eyes became sad. "She passed away five years ago. And yes, she was remarkable. Very beautiful, vibrant with life, and…" he sighed. "I don't know. But Asha was one damned lucky bastard."

"And you always tell me to watch my language," muttered his son, closing the notebook in his lap and put it in the smaller suitcase. "If mother hears you, won't she get upset?"

"I will get upset about what?" asked a voice sweetly.

Yet, his father didn't as much as flinch when he turned to smile brightly at her. "We were talking about Kaguya."

"Oh, she's beautiful," said his mother, much to his surprise. "I admired her a lot when we were in school together. She's a beautiful person. But are you ready, Kira? Athrun and Nicol have been waiting for you downstairs for quite a while now."

"I'm ready." He walked to her and gave her a hug. "I'll call when I get there, mother."

"Take good care of yourself," she said, hugging him back.

"My regards to the king and the queen," said his father. "And tell him that next time, I will beat him for sure."

Kira blinked. "Beat him…what, father?"

"Cards."

* * *

"To stay under the same roof as those... monsters for one whole year, Papa, I can hardly count that as an honor."

George Allster sighed. "Fllay…"

"Why me? Why can't it be someone else? Why now? Oh, and when I have been doing so well, too!"

He determinedly pushed what he had seen of her school report back into the farthest corner of his mind. Taking a deep breath, George started, calmly. "Fllay, sweetheart, it's not as though you're going alone. I saw to it that some of your friends went with you. Sai will go as well."

She huffed and pouted.

"Just this once, Fllay. All of Papa's friends have their children sent on this program, too. It won't look good if you don't go."

She thought and nodded reluctantly. "I will do it for you then, Papa."

A relieved sigh.

"Papa, you said all of your friends sent their children, right? Do you know who they sent for this program?"

"I didn't see the list but I expect Siegel and Patrick to definitely send their children out for it. Maybe Haruma Yamato does, too…"

Fllay blinked. "Papa, is his son…Kira Yamato?"

"I think that's his name. Why? You know him?"

She smiled a sweet, sweet smile. "We used to go to the same primary school in Copernicus. Papa, maybe this trip won't be too bad after all. I will go packing at once."

That said, she bounced off, though not before she had given her father a quick kiss on the cheek first.

_Kira Yamato. Kira. Kira…_ thought Fllay, shutting the door behind her, and giggled.

"I can't wait till we meet again. _Kira-kun…_"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note… **

By now, you can tell already, can you, that this is one very AU fic. I know this is one hell of a confusing chapter, but lot of things will be clarified in the next couple of chapters, though. As for pairings…(shrug)…you know me. Most likely it will be KxC, AxL, DxM, and so forth. But this may change, too, as the story progresses. I don't really know – 'cause all of this is done un-planned, unfortunately, you see…(go hide behind stacks of books).

Cagalli and the others will come out for sure in the next chapter. Until then!


End file.
